Stuck in bed
by JanaMimi
Summary: Megan want's to be a cop just like daddy but its no fun for Don when he discovers he's the prisoner


_Megan want's to be a cop just like daddy but Don's not happy when he discovers he's the prisoner_

 _I don't own anything from **CSI:NY** just Megan _

**_STUCK IN BED!_**

Megan woke up and climbed out of her cot she toddled into the main area of the apartment it was 5 o'clock in the morning and Don was still asleep in his room something on the coffee table glittered in the sunlight Megan went and looked it was Don's badge and cuffs she giggled and put the badge on her pyjamas she grabbed the cuffs and toddled off to show daddy that she was a cop just like him. Megan entered Don's bedroom it was dark with just one beam of light coming from the side of the window the room was very basic the only decorations was a picture on his bedside table of him and Megan on her first birthday his 26th blowing out her candle and another on the other side of her dressed as pumpkin and the one on the chest of draws of her dressed as an elf from her first Christmas. Megan climbed up onto Don's bed she crawled towards him Don was on his back one arm spread out across the bed the other on his chest Megan put one of the cuffs round the bedpost Don heard the clink sound it made and opened his eyes and stretched Megan put the other bracelet against Don's wrist Don looked up and realised what it was "NO NO NO MEGAN DON'T BABY NO DON'T DO…THAT" Don shouted at her to late Megan had clicked it on to his wrist. Don put his free hand over his eyes and groaned "Megan you soft bugger" he sighed. he moved his hand hoping it hadn't clicked properly but it had "dada me op lo me op oo" Megan beamed "yeh baby" Don said looking round for his phone he couldn't see it "SHIT" Don snapped wiping his face. Megan looked at him "dada" she said stroking his head "don't Meg baby go get daddy's keys out of his pocket" Don said harshly. Megan didn't move Don looked at her her eyes where brimming with tears and her bottom lip was wobbling he realised he had just snapped at her. "no no baby don't cry good girl" Don said hurriedly Megan let out the biggest wail ever "dada" she sobbed. Don pulled her into a one armed hug "oh imp baby sshh your fine its ok daddy's not mad at you good girl" he soothed hugging her the best he could. Megan continued to cry "baby can you go get daddy's key out of his pocket good girl" Don asked giving Megan a nudge Megan screamed and grabbed Don's vest top. "woh woh baby its ok its ok sshh Megan sshh" he soothed rubbing her back "dada dada" Megan wailed putting her head on Don's chest she continued to sob until it went a bit quiet Don looked down "ok Meg" he said Megan was fast asleep on him "ah hell no Megan" Don sighed. he could feel the tears stinging his eyes from frustration the was nothing he could do now except wait until she woke and see if he could coax her to get the key or his phone at this minuet he didn't want any one to see him like this but he knew soon he wouldn't care as long as they got him out of these bloody cuffs.

Mac arrived at the scene Danny and Aiden where all ready there sifting through evidence Mac looked at his watch it was now ten thirty. "hey Mac db is one Derrick Holborn he's been beaten petty bad with something" Danny said. Mac nodded and looked around "I thought Flack was on today" he said puzzled. Danny stood up "yeh he is he should of started at eight but theres been no sign of him I tried calling Mac but no answer" Danny replied worried. "maybe Megan's not well or something" Aiden said. "nah he would of called and said" Danny pondered. "look get the crime scene sorted and I'll go see if he's ok you got keys for his place Danny" Mac said. "yeh here Mac" Danny said handing his keys over. "god I hope it is something serious or Mac's gona flip" Aiden said as she and Danny watched their boss walk away.

Don opened his eyes he must of dozed off he looked over at the clock it read ten thirty. "oh jeez I'm seriously screwed now thanks to you" Don snapped looking down at Megan who was still asleep on his chest her hand resting on his cheek. Don sighed "you know its times like this I hate the fact your so adorable" he whispered stroking her hair his arm was beginning to ache and he desperately needed the bathroom. "ok Megan baby wake up come on now baby time to wake up good girl" Don said shaking Megan gently. Megan whimpered and snuggled down "ah no baby wake up now come on Megan that's my good girl" Don said shaking harder. Megan woke up and started to cry "shh its ok good girl its ok" Don soothed. "ok baby daddy needs you to go get his keys from his pocket good girl" Don said easing Megan to the floor. Megan kept hold of his hand and wailed trying to get back on the bed "no Meg go get daddy's keys then we can have proper cuddles go on baby there in daddy's jacket pocket good girl" Don said encouragingly. Megan left the room crying "that's it good girl bring daddy his keys" Don called. Two minuets later Megan walked in with some keys "oh baby good girl your such a good girl ok baby give them to daddy that's it that's it good girl" Don smiled relieved to be getting out of the cuffs at last. Don found the right key and unlocked the cuff "thank god for that" he breathed rubbing his wrist he jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom Megan followed crying for Don's attention he shut the door behind him Megan stood in the bedroom and wailed louder just as Mac stepped through the front door. "Don Megan" he called Megan came out and toddled over to him Mac picked the screaming toddler up "shh Megan its ok shh where's daddy good girl" Mac asked soothingly rubbing her back. Don came out the bedroom "Mac hey how did you get in" Don asked puzzled. "Danny gave me your spear key you ok we were worried when you didn't turn up for work" Mac said rubbing Megan's back. Megan was still crying "dada dada" she cried reaching out to Don who took her "ok imp shh its ok now good girl" Don soothed. Megan's cry's be came whimpers "what happened" Mac asked. "sorry Mac Megan hand cuffed me to the bed this morning and I couldn't reach my key or phone it took me ages to convince her to go get the key she thought she was in trouble and cried her self to sleep" Don said going red. Mac grinned "you ok how did she get the cuffs" he asked. "my old man rang last night when I was putting Megan to bed after he rang off I went strait to bed I must of left them on the coffee table" Don sighed. Megan whimpered "dada" she sobbed "shh imp its fine now good girl" Don soothed kissing her head. "m me op l li ada" she sobbed "yeh baby girl only I don't ever remember cuffing any one to the bed" Don sighed. Mac smirked "look why don't you take the day off" Mac said. "yeh I think I'll go get another cuff key cut" Don sighed. "look I'm going tell everyone that Megan had a bad night and you over slept ok" Mac grinned. "yeh thanks Mac I seriously don't think I could take the stick that my baby hand cuffed me to the bed" Don groaned. Mac laughed "well I hope the rest of the day goes better for you" Mac grinned. "yeh me to although i don't think it could be much worse thanks Mac" Don laughed as he saw Mac out. Don went and got Megan and himself dressed "dada no jail now" Megan said "no imp was I let out for good behaviour" Don asked Megan nodded although she didn't really understood. They had breakfast then Don took Megan the park. After a visit to the park Don went to a locksmith and got another key cut for his handcuffs as soon as he got home he put it in the bedside draw. "dada key" Megan puzzled "yeh baby daddy's key and we don't touch it" he warned her. "dada love oo" Megan smiled "love you to my little horror" Don grinned as he put his handcuffs away with his badge and gun he was very happy he was out of those cuffs he made a mental note never to leave his cuffs where Megan could get them he never wanted a morning like that again.

The End

 _This is my second story hope you enjoy_


End file.
